


i don't care who our parents may be (as long as you are here with me)

by smallzita



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Crush, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kid Fic, M/M, a shameless pjo au, kids are dicks man, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallzita/pseuds/smallzita
Summary: Martin Blackwood is a demigod, that'd all be fine and dandy if only the other kids would stop being so mean.Aka The archival crew go to Camp Half-Blood and an unclaimed demigod has a heart to heart with a son of Aphrodite.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 35
Kudos: 178





	i don't care who our parents may be (as long as you are here with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is based on an au that my friends and I at the @charliepaigeb discord server have! Jon is a son of Aphrodite, Sasha is a daughter of Athena/Hephaestus (still on sure on that one), Melanie and Tim are children of Ares, and Martin doesn't know who his dad is :(
> 
> This fic was writen as part of a server wide gift exchange and its a gift for the amazing Maddie! Aka @iguessthisispersonal on tumblr. ily!

“What are you doing?”

Martin jumped a bit with a start, fumbling to keep his plate and his goblet balanced on his lap, a task which he failed miserably at and ended up with grass on his mashed potatoes and a bottomless goblet spilling infinite tea down a hill. Next to him was Jon, leaning idly against the outwards Pavilion wall with an eyebrow raised at the complete mess that was Martin with his own plate balanced on one hand; his shoulder length hair framed his face perfectly and gently fell upon his orange "Camp Half-Blood" shirt. It was in moments like these, moments where Martin made a complete and utter fool of himself while Jon watched with pure disdain, that reminded the boy that Jon was a child of Aphrodite, while Martin was just…Martin

"Oh-uh-hi!" He stammered out, picking up his plate and goblet anxiously. Good, because he hadn’t embarrassed himself enough today, now Jon had come laugh at him too. “I’m having, uh, dinner?”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’d gathered that much Martin, I’m not daft.” He said, voice cold in a way that made the other boy flinch ever so slightly. “I meant what are you doing outside?”

Now there was a question Martin did not want to answer; he didn’t like breaking rules-despite what all his teachers might believe-and he certainly didn’t enjoy being in trouble, on most days nothing would make him happier than to keep his head down and go through with whatever weird rules camp had. Today, however, the threat of cleaning harpies eating him for skipping dinner time in the Pavillion seemed like a much better alternative than being stared and laughed at while sitting somewhere he didn’t belong.

There was no way he was going to explain that to Jon, tho.

“I just…” Martin started, but trailed off as he realized he was unsure what to even say. He let out a long sigh. “It’s been a bad day, and I really doubt being in there would help.”

“Oh,” Jon let out lamely as he shifted a bit. God, now he had made him feel awkward, another win for the book, huh Martin? “Would you like to be alone then?”

“Kinda why I left dinner, Jon.” He told the boy without thinking, only when he saw that Jon had turned to leave did he realize what he had meant. “Wait! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean you, you can, uh, stay if you want” Martin cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up. Gods why was he sweating all of a sudden? “I should probably warn you that I’m not exactly the best company right now, tho.”

“That’s okay.” Jon said, shrugging as he plopped himself down next to Martin, placing his plate carefully on his lap. For a slight moment their legs touched, but they were both quick to move away from each other. “It’s too loud in the Pavillion anyway.”

And for a while they just sat there in silence, occasionally broken by the sound of their forks hitting their plates and the chatter and laughter that periodically bled through the walls behind them. It maybe would have been nice, if Martin didn’t immediately associate any type of silence with the crushing hush of his home, only ever interrupted by the faint noises from the telly and the occasional yelling from mum, if quietness didn’t make his stomach fill with so much dread and anxiety he could barely breathe.

“S-So!” The boy said, when the weight of the silence started feeling way too heavy on his shoulders. He swallowed down guilt when he saw Jon jump a bit. “Uh, how are things in the pink cabin?”

“Oh, normal I guess?” Jon answered-fingers fidgeting with the tips of his hair as he spoke-he let out a sigh. “I mean I have to admit that my siblings are more, hm, capable than I originally gave them credit for but _Gods_ ” He sighed once more and rubbed his temples, making Martin let out a small chuckle. “They can be absolutely infuriating at times.”

Infuriating was not the word Martin would use, no, cruel and mocking seemed more appropriate after today, but he didn’t want to voice that. Not when he could still hear giggling ringing in his ears.

“How about you?” Jon asked, taking Martin aback. “Are things alright at Cabin 11?”

 _Yes,_ he wanted to say. _It’s just fine, thank you for asking. No other complaints here. How’s your food?_

Instead, what he said was:

“No, actually, I very much hate staying there; tho I do hate the camp half the time so it really doesn’t make that much of a difference? I mean, you get told you’re being taken to a place where you finally belong but then, big surprise, you feel just out of place there as you do in the real w-” Martin slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes growing wide as what he had just said hit him with full force. Jon was staring at him with horror and pity, and all Martin wanted to do was get up and run until he was back home.

“I-I’m so s-”

“Why did you do that?!” Martin asked, feeling tears prickle at the corner of his eyes.

“I didn’t mean it! It just-”Jon sighed, his tone was apologetic but Martin didn’t know whether to trust it or not. “It just came out!”

Martin felt horror dawn on his face as a cold and horrible realization speared through him. He felt his throat close up as he blinked away tears, anger, betrayal and *hurt* wrapping around his heartstrings and pulling as hard as it could.

He wanted to throw up, he wanted a monster to appear and kill him on sight. How could he have been so stupid?! How could he think that Jon of all people would really want to spend more time with him than absolutely necessary? That he could somehow care for someone as broken and as idiotic as Martin?! The worst of it was that he couldn’t even blame the boy, since this was the fault of his own stupidity.

“I-I really thought you were different from your siblings.” Martin said, his tone somewhere between broken and borderline hysterical. He let out a laugh, so humorless and cynical that he surprised even himself. “I’m such an _idiot_ , I can’t believe I thought you actually-that you-” He shook his head, and stood up, leaving both his plate and goblet abandoned in the grass.

“W-What are you talking about?!” Jon asked, a small hint of panic and confusion on his voice as he scrambled to stand up to follow the boy. “Martin, I swear it was an accident!”

“Right!” Martin said, sarcasm dripping from his words as he walked as fast as he could to get away from this, get away from everything at all.”You just so happen to use charmspeak on the guy your siblings spend the whole day laughing at. I’m sure it’s just a big coincidence!”

“What?!”

“I mean really, it’s my own fault for being such a stupid-”

“Martin, stop!” Jon commanded, and in spite of himself Martin did, feeling heavy treacherous tears slide down his face. When he reached him, Jon at least had the decency to look apologetic. “I-Okay, see this time it was on purpose but I swear I didn’t-I-I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“Really? So you don’t know about the-what did they call it? -hazing your siblings do?” Martin choked out a small laugh, finally being able to move his hands again so he could dry his cheeks. 

“Wh-the hazing? You mean the thing where you’re supposed to break someone’s…” Martin looked away as Jon trailed off as he felt more tears trying to form. When he looked back, instead of finding any semblance of mocking on Jon’s face he just found anger. “Who?”

“Y-You really didn’t know?” Martin asked, feeling all his anger from before slowly melt away and be replaced by a numb cold that spread through his chest and stomach like a virus.

“No.” Jon said simply, his voice sounded strained and furious and his fists were curled up so tightly at his sides that Martin found himself half afraid Jon would break a bone. “Who, the _hell_ , was it?” 

“It’s-Look, Jon, it’s fine.” Martin stammered out, feeling guilt overtake him. He shouldn't have said anything, he should have just stayed fucking quiet. "It's nothing, just forget about it, yeah?"

"Forget abou-Martin, one of my dick siblings tricked you!" Jon said, like that meant something, like for some reason that mattered to him. "They-They lied to you! They hurt you! How can you say that's fine?!"

"Because that's just what people do, Jon!" Martin huffed out, tired of all of this. “And I mean, it’s not like we dated or anything, Candy Grossman was just-I don’t know-flirting, I guess? And then I spotted her friends laughing and asked her about it so she came clean and I-.” He sighed, dropping his head on his hands. That wasn’t entirely what happened of course, but Martin would rather not mention that this lasted all day and when he finally figured out what was happening Candy had called him an idiot and left giggling. “I don’t even like her, to be perfectly honest I’m not even sure if I even like-but that doesn’t matter. None of it matters.” He shook his head and sighed once more. “It’s fine.”

“It’s still wrong.” Jon argued, something oddly determined in his voice. “I promise I would never do that to you”

And then…

And then Jon took his hand.

And Martin would believe anything he’d tell him right then and there.

“O-Okay.” Martin stammered out, feeling his cheeks heat up and his ears burn. Jon looked down at their interlocked hands and quickly pulled away as if he had just noticed what he had done, his own face was growing a few shades darker. “I-O-Okay. Uh, t-thank you.”

“I-It’s nothing.” Jon said, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly. “I mean, it’s really just basic decency? You really don’t have to-”

“Hey!” A voice behind them called out, and Martin turned around to see Tim racing towards them, one hand up in the air waving frantically while the other pulled a very disgruntled Melanie with him, and behind was Sasha who watched the boy with unveiled amusement in her eyes. As he got closer to them he let go of Melanie’s arm to wipe some sweat off his brow. “What are you guys doing out-woah, Martin,” he said, tone shifting to show a concern that was mirrored in both Melanie and Sasha’s faces. “Are you okay?”

“Oh,y-yeah.” Martin told them, using the back of his hands to wipe away any remaining tears on his face; he doubted it was much help as he genuinely felt like a mess. He gave the three a smile, seeing Jon move out of the corner of his eye to stand next to him. “Absolutely fine, n-no need to worry.”

“Is this about Candy?” Sasha asked, pity showing in her voice. “I heard what she did, I’m so sorry.”

“Does...does everyone know?” Martin inquired, feeling himself shrink up at that prospect. Tim and Melanie looked away in what seemed to be a mix of shame and pity. Well, that couldn’t be a good sign.

“Not...Not _everyone_?” Sasha offered, looking vaguely apologetic and Martin let out a long sigh. Wonderful, because news sure spread slowly at camp. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s-uh-it’s honestly fine?” He said, giving her and the two Ares kids behind her a small, yet earnest, smile. “I didn’t really-I mean she’s really not-” he saw Jon in the corner of his eye, the boy seemed to be watching Martin intently as he spoke. “She’s not my type. Like, at all, I think.”

“Martin, that’s really not the problem here.” Jon sighed, and once again he had that weirdly determined-and gods was that protective?- look in his eyes. “She can’t just treat you like-like garbage and act like that’s fine!”

“For once, I completely agree!” Tim nodded, a bright smile on his face. “Revenge *does* seem like the best thing to do now, thank you, Jon!”

“W-wait, I didn’t say-” Jon started, confusion and some panic in his eyes, but Melanie was quick to interrupt.

“No, we need revenge, she can’t just get away with acting like this.” She nodded, a wicked smile on her face. 

“Guys, you really don’t have to-”

“Martin, I’ve been dying to put mice in an Aphrodite’s kid’s bed for weeks now.” Melanie told him, with the most serious tone he had ever heard from her and Martin had the ever growing suspicion that his output would be irrelevant to her. She let out a small huff. “I mean, I was hoping it would be Jon’s bed, but, yknow, beggars can’t exactly be choosers.”

“Hey!” Jon said, as the other three kids started to laugh. Melanie just rolled her eyes.

“You deserve it and you know it.” She told him, crossing her arms.

“We can talk about how much Jon deserves to have mice in his bed later.” Tim said determinedly. Jon let out an outraged cry but was promptly ignored as the Ares’s son continued. “Right now we need to figure out where to get the mice from.”

And as his friends started to discuss the best approach to defend his honour around him , Martin felt Jon’s hands lightly brush against his own and a smile formed on his lips. He looked around, seeing Tim’s determined expression, Sasha’s furrowed brows from actual trying to come up with a functional plan, the slightly murderous glint on Melanie’s eyes and Jon’s tired yet slightly amused face, he looked at them, really looked, and decided that his dad could fuck off for all he cared.

He had all the family he needed right here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I might continue this au, or i might not tbh. If you want to write something in it feel free!


End file.
